


"Uprzejmość Kanadyjczyków"   euphoria814

by okularnicaM



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cover Art, M/M, baner
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/pseuds/okularnicaM





	"Uprzejmość Kanadyjczyków"   euphoria814

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). Log in to view. 



[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnCYHZRej)


End file.
